Woody's gift
by samanddianefan10
Summary: Woody returns, seperated from his wife and kids. He needs a place to stay and stays with Frasier. He and Daphne bond, to Niles' dismay. Niles becomes jealous and may push those two together. N/D of course!
1. who's who

**A/N: I love Woody Boyd. I think he's just adorable. I thought that I would bring him in the story to as a third party for a Niles Daphne romance because let's face it, who can hate Woody? Hopefully you won't hate him here. Please let me know what you think. **

"Dr. Crane thanks for having me in your apartment. It sure is fancy in here. It reminds me of a fancy art museum back in Hanover. You could charge admission and make a fortune." Woody commented.

Niles nodded. "Not a bad thought, Frasier, have you considered that?" he asked quite sarcastically.

The sarcasm was lost on Woody. "Dr. Crane, boy. I'll never get used to call you Dr. Crane too! I'm afraid this is going to get just a little bit complicated for me. Two doctor Cranes. Wow. Unbelievable." Woody offered in amazement.

Daphne joined in.. "Don't feel bad Woody. It took me a minute or two to get used to calling out to Dr. Crane. They know by the sound of my voice which one I mean. They learn by the sound of our voices who we mean. You have Dr. Crane….Frasier …and then you have Dr. Crane…Niles… you just make their names sound different somehow and they will figure it out. You'll get the hang of it." Daphne patted Woody's head.

"Thanks. Miss Moon, I'm telling you, this is just so confusing. It makes me feel like giving up and going back to Boston where at least I know everybody's name."

"Oh we won't have any of that. You're our guest here. All you have to do is remember Dr. Crane's brother, Dr. Crane. And I'm to help you. And please call me Daphne. We're a team. You and I. You're here to help me look in after and so there's no need for formality between us, Woody. Now I want you to relax and call me Daphne." She patted his hand reassuringly.

"Yes Daphne. I like that name. Daphne. I knew a Daphne once. She was one of the smartest girls I've ever known. She was always off solving crimes , with the help of her dog, Scooby Doo. I wonder whatever happened to him. I miss that dog." He began to panic.

Daphne looked at Woody in sheer curiosity, wondering if he was going to cry.

"I'm sure we'll find that dog again. Don't you worry about a thing. Daphne's here to help."

"That's what she said to Scooby Doo." Woody wailed. Daphne pulled him into an embrace. At this moment Niles walked around the corner and gave a disapproving look. He started to walk away but saw that she was patting his back and so he stepped back to observe this.

"Come now, I'm sure everything's not that bad, Woody." The word "Woody" flew out of Niles' mouth bitterly. He attempted to pull him away from Daphne and so Woody turned and fell, crying, into Niles' lap instead.

"Oh, Doctor Crane. You're such a kind man!" Daphne declared. "He just needs a friend right now. "He's wife has left him with his kids and he's homesick for Boston and he feels all alone. And here you are reaching out to him. What a kind man you are."

Niles' facial expression changed from annoyance to pride. If that's what Daphne believed than that's what he would act like. Maybe his motives were questionable but if Daphne saw pure results than maybe he could help Woody after all. It may be challenging but hey, Woody was Frasier's guest after all. And it would the least he could to if he could drop in and council with Woody now and then. And if Daphne should happen to become aware of these meetings, well then, what would be the harm in that for him? It looked like a win-win situation for everyone. Frasier would get to spend time with his friend. Niles would do what he does best, practice psychiatry. Woody would be helping out with Daphne with Martin, and Niles would be there to make sure everything went smoothly. What could possibly go wrong?


	2. Miss Moon meet Mr Boyd

Daphne went into the living room, careful not to wake Woody. But he was already awake, and sat straight up at the sight of her.

"Goodness me, I'm so sorry. I didn't want to wake you. You must think less of me. I'm so sorry, Mr. Boyd."

""Is my Dad here?" Woody looked around in earnest.

Daphne sighed as she coughed on to her error. "I'm sorry, Woody. I didn't mean to wake you. Can I fix you some breakfast?"

"I'd like that. Maybe we can ask my dad if he'd like some too."

Daphne rolled her eyes. "No, Woody. Your Dad's not here. I called you Mr. Boyd by mistake. I usually address gentlemen by their last names when I first get to know them. Take the Crane boys. They are both Dr. Cranes to me. No Frasier or Niles here on my part.. And even their father is Mr. Crane."

Woody's eyes lit up. "I'm the same way. Back at the bar I addressed the owner as Miss Howe, when everyone else called her Rebecca. We had our usual customers come in, and I called them Mr. Peterson and Mr. Claven. And then when and his wife came in it was always Dr..Crane and Dr. Sternin-Crane. There was only a few people I called by their first names. So I know what you mean. You just can tell what kind of person they are they way they should be called. And you're a real classy lady that's why I figured I ought to call you Miss Moon."

Daphne smiled. "You and I are a lot alike, aren't we. I think it's best you call me Daphne, and I call you Woody. No need for formality between good friends. That's what I think we'll be. Stick with me and I'll show you the lay of the land."

Woody blushed. "Daphne! That's a mighty kind offer but I don't even know you.! "

Now it was Daphne's turn to blush when she realized what Woody thought she meant.. "Oh, dear, oh no. I meant I'd be glad to show you around town. Maybe tomorrow we can get out and see the sights a bit. Would you like that? Unless Dr. Crane has plans for you."

"I think Dr. Crane has plans for after he gets off of work but there's no reason we can't do a little sightseeing in the morning. I'd like that, Daphne. If it's not too much trouble."

"Nonsense. It's a date. Tomorrow we'll get up and get going and see the space needle and all sorts of sights. Hope you don't mind heights. Poor Dr. Crane's brother gets so sick in the space needle." Daphne commented.

Woody was confused. Did she mean that it was a date date, or was it just a simple expression that girls use in the big city? Boy this was no Hanover that's for sure! Here everything is so complicated. Nowadays when you say you have a date you don't even know if it's a date. Better to be safe then sorry. He'd come prepared. What would Sam Malone do? He'd tell him to treat it as a date so that's what Woody would do. Heck, it would be fun. Daphne was awfully cute with her English accent and her cute haircut. Sam would say use this as an opportunity to show her a good time. Well that's just what he would do. He was in the big leagues now, and it was time to play by their rules.


	3. Chapter 3

Woody and Daphne enjoyed a trip to the Space Needle. She was afraid that he would be sick, so she gently held his hand the entire time. In some ways he reminded her of Niles. Not the remarks of course- but the innocence. Both had a way of looking at the world through somewhat rose colored glasses. Of course, Niles's view had been dimmed due to his divorce from Maris. She felt so sorry for him, though she would never let on. Instead she treated him warmly, as she would her brother. Daphne had years of experience taking care of her many brothers' needs, and looking after the three Cranes had become second nature to her. Looking after Mr. Crane was more than a job to her; it was a passion and she couldn't imagine what her life would be like without the three Cranes in it.

"Woody, would you care to go for a coffee? I know the perfect place. We can go for a scone to go along with it," Daphne smiled as they took the elevator down.

"No thanks, I don't care for ice cream with my coffee," Woody said innocently.

Daphne didn't know whether to laugh or to shake her head. "No, Woody. A scone is a pastry. Like a doughnut or a muffin. I think you'll like it. They're one of my favorite treats."

"If you say so Daphne. You know, I had a really good day with you today."

"And the day's not over yet. Stick with me and you'll never want to leave Seattle," Daphne patted his hand.

Woody's heart raced. No woman had touched him, even innocently, since Kelly. He still couldn't believe she was gone. Every time he thought about her he wanted to cry. But he couldn't. Sam had tried his best to convince her that things happened for a reason. He still got to see his son and daughter- Kelly promised she would never keep them from him. Mr. Gaines was all too happy about the breakup. He never did care for his son-in-law. Woody couldn't eat, he couldn't sleep, he couldn't concentrate at work. It was Sam who had suggested that Woody visit Frasier in the first place.

At Café Nervosa

"You're right Daphne, these scones are delicious. I ought to tell Sam about them. You know, I don't think he would do anything about it though. I wouldn't say he's cheap, but he'd bend over sideways to pick up a penny," Woody laughed.

"Nothing wrong with being frugal. In my day me dad had to work several jobs just to keep the homefront running. I like a man who's not afraid to earn his living," Daphne said.

"I know Daphne. I agree. I've worked several jobs. I've worked and studied for my plays at the same time. It's not easy."

"You're an actor?" Daphne was visibly impressed.

Across the room, Niles was shooting daggers at Woody.

"Would you cut that out?" Frasier said, annoyed.

"Would you look at that? He's obviously bragging, hoping to get close to her. I've never seen such a blatant play for a woman's affection."

"You would know."

Niles raised his eyebrow. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"You know very well what it means! And Woody would never try anything with Daphne. He's not that kind of man. He's a good man, he has a kind heart, if he's not the most… well if he's not the most clever conversationalist," Frasier pointed out.

"That would be an understatement. I don't see what Daphne sees in him. She is spending all her time with him when she could be…"

"Could be what?"

"Never mind."

"Niles, your open display of jealousy is unlike you. You're jealous of a man who is incapable of meeting any challenge you might provoke in him. If.. and it's a big if… Daphne were to harbor any feeling for him it is highly unlikely he would return them. Not only would he not notice them, he is busy getting over heartache, much like yourself might I point out," Frasier told his younger brother.

Maybe Frasier was right. Maybe Niles had nothing to worry about. Until then it was definitely worth keeping an eye out on Woody Boyd. He couldn't take any chances, not where Daphne was concerned.


	4. Chapter 4

"Daphne, let me give you a hand with the laundry," Woody offered.

"Thank you Mr. Boyd. That's awfully kind of you," Daphne smiled.

"Back in Hanover we didn't have these fancy washing machines. We did everything by hand. Washed the laundry, milked the cows, dressed the goats…"

Daphne looked at him curiously. She liked Woody a lot. He had as many stories about Hanover as she did about Manchester. "I think I would like to visit this Hanover someday. Tell me is it famous for anything?"

"Well according to French Lick it's known as the doofus capital of Indiana. But we say the same thing about French Lick. It gets a little confusing."

Daphne laughed. "It's all right. It's okay to have rivalries."

"I don't know about that. Back at Cheers we have a rivalry with Gary's Olde Time Tavern. They always beat us at everything. We always try but still we always lose."

"You miss Cheers don't you?"

"As much as I miss Kelly." Woody began to tear up.

Daphne pulled him in for an embrace. "There, there Woody. Everything's going to be all right." Just as Woody returned the hug, Niles walked in. He stared at them, aghast at what he had witnessed.

"Daphne… Woody, is everything okay? Is there some way I may be of assistance?"

"It's okay Dr. Crane. Woody's just feeling a bit homesick. He'll be okay," Daphne said, pulling back but patting Woody on the back.

"Maybe Woody would like a trip back? I would be happy to help with the arrangements," Niles suggested.

"Dr. Crane! How could you be so heartless! Can't you see that Woody is nursing a heartache and needs the support of his friends? That is why he is here! As a psychiatrist I would think you would know better. What's gotten into you?" Daphne asked.

"It's okay Daphne. Maybe I've outstayed my welcome," Woody said sadly.

"Nonsense. You'll stay and you'll stay as long as you need to. I won't hear any more talk of you leaving. You're a friend of Dr. Crane's and you're a friend of mine. You've become a dear friend at that. I won't let anything happen to you. I don't know this Kelly but I can see she's a fool for ever letting you go. I will take care of you, you can count on me."

Just then Niles knew he had made a mistake, a terrible one. In intending to keep Daphne and Woody apart, he might have done just the opposite and pushed them together. How was he going to get out of this one?


	5. Chapter 5

"Daphne can I give you a hand with the dishes?" Woody asked as Daphne gathered them up.

"If you like! It would be a nice break , not that I'm complaining, Dr. Crane," Daphne added.

"Of course not, Daphne," Frasier replied knowingly.

As soon as Woody and Daphne were in the kitchen Niles whispered to his brother. "Can't you do something? This is getting out of control!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Woody and Daphne! He helps her out every time he gets a chance. He follows her around like a lost puppydog. He hangs on her every word. Isn't it obvious what's going on here?"

"Obvious to some more than others," Frasier noted, silently laughing at the irony of his brother's words. "We've had this talk before. They are nothing more than friends I can assure you."

"Oh Woody!" Daphne laughed, causing both men to raise their eyebrows.

"We must do something! This is really getting out of hand," Niles sighed.

"We are not going to do anything. Woody is a good friend of mine and I'm not going to allow you to do anything to jeopardize his happiness."

"Even if that means he winds up with Daphne?"

"He's not going to wind up with Daphne! Oh for goodness sake if she means that much to you than maybe it's time you do something," Frasier shook his head. He never thought that this would come down to this but he was getting sick and tired of hearing his brother carry on.

"You mean ask Daphne on a date?"

"No I mean sell her to the gypsies! Of course I mean ask her on a date! You're free, she's free, you're both consenting adults… maybe it's about time you put this silly crush aside and find out if she feels the same way you do. There's only one way to find out and that's to talk to her. You've wasted so many years of your life as it is and I hate to see you put yourself through so many petty emotions for nothing. Go for it, I say," Frasier smiled.

Niles took a deep breath. Right then and there he reaffirmed what he would do. Regardless of Daphne's answer he would find out one way or the other how she felt about him- even if it killed him.


	6. Chapter 6

"Excuse me, Woody, may I see Daphne for a minute?" Niles asked.

"Of course," Woody dried the last dish and then stood around nervously.

"Alone."

"Oh. Sure. I'll be right out here if you need me Daphne," he smiled shyly as he excused himself.

"Actually Daphne, I was wondering if we could go for a walk. This may sound impulsive but I'd rather enjoy spending time with you."

"Great, I'll gather Eddie!" Daphne declared.

"Actually I'd prefer it be just the two of us," his eyes piercing hers.

"Okay." Suddenly she felt very cold even though it was quite warm out. What could Dr. Crane want with her? She had no clue but she wasn't sure she was ready for whatever it was that was on his mind.

"Daphne? Are you all right? Are you chilled?" Niles asked as he escorted her outside.

"Well it is a bit chilli for some reason. Perhaps I should go back and get me jacket…"

With that cue, Niles lept into action. He wrapped his overcoat around her, taking an extra second longer to inhale the wonderous scent of cherry bark and almond that was her shampoo, and he held her long enough to know the gesture wouldn't be refused.

"Dr, Crane, what will you wear? "

"Today Daphne I burn with the heat of a thousand suns. Please take my jacket," Niles begged.

Oh that Niles, so overdramatic but so willing to please. How could she say no?

They began along their walk, first in silence, then with Daphne singing I'm Yours and wound up teaching the chorus of to Niles so he could jump in at the end and they harmonized beautifully.

They got a good laugh of her trying to teach him a song that had never crossed his radar, although it did sound vaguely familiar.

"Perhaps they've played it in Café Nervosa and you just haven't noticed."

"Well next time they do you can be certain I'll take notice." Speaking of taking notice Daphne was now bending over fixing her hair, and Niles stopped dead in his tracks.

"Daphne… speaking of taking notice there is something I really need to tell you. It can't wait anymore. I've waited years and years just to get the courage up and now I must simply tell you that Daphne….my love, my goddess…. I love you, I adore you, I have felt like this from the moment I laid eyes on you and the feelings have only grown. I ask only is there a small chance you share those feelings for me?"

Daphne, who'd by this time quit fidgeting, was still, completely uncertain of what she was going to say next.


	7. Chapter 7

"Dr. Crane.."

Feeling brave by his grand gesture, Niles spoke out. "Daphne please call me Niles."

"Niles.. that sounds so strange… I mean I hear it nearly every day but I never thought I'd hear it from me own lips," Daphne started, stalling for time.

"Daphne I've longed to hear you call me by my name for the longest time. You bring new life to the very word. You bring new life to everything you do or touch. I can only dream that you share my feelings but I don't want to pressure you in any way. Maybe it's better I give you time to think…"

"Niles I don't need any time," Daphne smiled.

"You don't?" Niles was so nervous. She'd already had her mind made up. This could only mean one thing-rejection.

"Niles..look at me. That's better. When you confessed your feelings for me I was taken aback. I had no idea you'd felt this way…."

"I'm sorry Daphne. I shouldn't have told you. I've made a mess of everything. When I saw you with Woody I just thought that I had lost you forever."

"Me and Woody? You were jealous?" Daphne laughed.

"I'm sorry. I see that I was wrong. But I realized that I had to tell you how I felt or there would be another Woody who would come along and this time it would be no laughing matter," Niles explained.

"Well I'm glad you told me. Because the truth is there is no Woody, this one or another. Because my heart belongs to one man."

Niles looked down.

"Look at me Niles Crane."

"That man is you. I feel exactly the same way as you do. I may not have the fancy words as you do but I knew it when you spoke to me that you were the only man that I wanted to be with. I love it how you always open the door for me or how you always show up for dinner or how you always sit a little too close to me at the dinner table. I love how you declare that everything I do is perfect even when I fail miserably. I love it when you notice my new perfume or my newest sweater. All of these things tell me exactly how you feel about me and I do cherish you Niles."

Niles grinned giddily and then asked her,"So what do we do now?"

"I think this is the part where you're supposed to kiss me," she whispered.

And he happily obigied, fulfilling a moment in time that he thought would never happen. He kissed her deeply, never wanting to let go.

But finally she pulled back. "Niles….now that we're so happy…. What do we do about Woody?"

"Woody?"

"Yes, Woody. I can't help feeling sorry for him. He's all alone away from Kelly and his kids while we're seperated. You're the expert. Can't we do something to help him?" Daphne asked.

"I don't like to interfere with people's lives unless they come to me, Daphne."

"I won't be able to rest unless I know we've done everything we can to help him," she sighed, pulling away.

"Well he isn't a patient..I suppose a phone call to Kelly is in order. Let's do this. Let's get Woody and Kelly back together!"

With that, Daphne threw her arms around Niles, who was quite content to be the recipient of her affections. He didn't know how this would work, but he knew he had to make this work. For his and Daphne's sake… he had to give it his best shot.


	8. Chapter 8

"Hello. I'm Kelly Boyd. I got a call from a Daphne Moon saying there's an emergency. Is this about Woody?"

"Oh won't you come in. I'm Daphne Moon. And these must be your children," Daphne smiled.

"Yes, this is Samantha, she's three, say hello Samantha,"Kelly instructed.

"Hello," the little blonde haired child shyly obeyed.

"And here in his car seat is Woody Jr. He's eight months. We named him after Woody."

Daphne smiled knowingly. "You have your hands full, doing it all by yourself."

"I sure do. I'd be lost if it weren't for my maid, my nanny, my cook and my chauffeur. Try raising two children by yourself and managing a staff. It's not easy."

Daphne tried to sympathize, but she couldn't even begin to imagine that kind of lifestyle. "I imagine it must be hard. But Woody didn 't mention having any of those …"

"Well he agreed to let me have a nanny but we didn't have the others. Ever since he left I had to have the others. I can't do certain things by myself. It's just not the same without Woody. Even Samantha is always talking about her daddy and when he's coming home-oops here I am a complete stranger and I'm pouring out my troubles to you. How inconsiderate of me!"

"No Mrs. Boyd, please feel free to confide in me. That's actually why I called you here," Daphne admitted.

"I don 't understand," Kelly said, a phrase not unfamiliar to her. "And please, call me Kelly."

"Okay Kelly. I called you here to talk to you about Woody. Since he's been staying with Dr. Crane he's become a dear friend of mine."

Kelly raised her eyebrow.

"No not like that. I work for Dr. Crane and I'm part of his family. I would never go out with a married man. Why you ought to be ashamed of yourself for thinking such a thing! Not just about me but about your husband. Why, Woody is the sweetest, the kindest, the gentlest person I've ever met. I'm proud to call him my friend. Now what happened between the two of you is none of me business but all I know is that he's been miserable without you and your kids. You're all he talks about and he can't understand what went wrong. Now don't tell me, I don't want to know. But is it worth tearing four lives apart just to have the satisfaction of being right for a few minutes?"

"No Daphne. Maybe you're right. I like having my cook and my maid and my chauffeur but at the end of the day I feel all alone. I never felt that way with Woody. He always had a way of putting things into words that made sense to me. He always had so many interesting things to say that I always felt like I was at home, no matter where we were. He taught me so so much. Oh I just wish I could tell him all of these things," Kelly cried.

"I think you already did," Daphne said, pointing at the door. There at the door stood Frasier, Niles, Martin, and a beaming but confused Woody.

"Kelly, Samantha, Woody, what are you doing here?"

"Daddy!" The little girl ran straight for her father, which amused everyone.

"Hi Dr. Crane, hi Woody, hi well dressed man I've never met, hi, sir" Kelly said. "It doesn't matter what brought me here. What matters is that we're here. And we'd love for you to come, that is if you'll have us."

"I can't believe I get to come home," Woody squealed in a high pitched voice. He ran to Kelly and carefully he kissed her then he kissed his daughter before leaning over to kiss his son. "Oh sorry Dr. Crane. I won't be able to be your roomate anymore."

Frasier laughed. "It's okay Woody. I think somehow I'll manage."

Niles looked at Daphne, who nodded. "Speaking of good news, Daphne and I have some of our own."

Frasier looked at him curiously.

"We have declared our feelings toward each other and have decided to start dating. "

Martin and Frasier looked at each other. "Son, I'm proud of you. Congratulations. "

"Well all of this good news calls for a celebration. How about I uncork that vintage bottle that I was talking about the other day?" Frasier smiled.

"Woody would you like to join me in a cold one?" Martin asked.

"No thanks, I have the kids. But I would take one of those fancy bottles of water you have. I bet they cost more than two dollars a bottle,"Woody said and everyone laughed.

As Frasier made his toast, he realized how blessed his life was after all. He was surrounded by friends and family, who were all in celebration of their own lives. Who could ask for anything more?


End file.
